1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for establishing a fault in connecting lines between a central unit and a plurality of electronic components which are independent of one another, to a corresponding device, and to a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cross-coupling test between PSI5 interfaces of one or more ASICs on a circuit board has previously been carried out via software control. However, this is very time-consuming, since the control of the test via software requires a substantial number of commands to be read out and executed. In particular in automotive technology, in which all safety-relevant systems must be thoroughly tested before beginning travel, in future vehicles having a large number of sensors connected to one another as components, this may mean substantial time consumption before the vehicle may be put into operation. This is less comfortable for a user of the vehicle.